Iron Boarder
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 1 |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Sports Imp Superpower Zombie |trait = Bullseye |ability = While in an Environment: This gets +1 /1 . |flavor text = Working for a Huge-Gigantacus isn't the worst job he's ever had. It comes with a 401Z plan, which is more than what most Zombie employers offer.}} Iron Boarder is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 2 /3 . He has the Bullseye trait, and his ability gives him +1 /+1 while he is in an environment. His closest plant counterpart is . Origins He is based on an ironing board, a small foldable table with a heat-resisatant surface, and the Silver Surfer, a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. His name is a portmanteau of "iron board," the real-life object he is based on, and "Silver Surfer," the fictional character he is based on. The 401Z plan mentioned in his description is a reference to a 401(k) plan, which is the tax-qualified, defined-contribution pension account defined in subsection 401(k) of the Internal Revenue Code. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Sports Imp Superpower Zombie *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Ability: While in an Environment:' This gets +1 /1 . *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Card description Working for a Huge-Gigantacus isn't the worst job he's ever had. It comes with a 401Z plan, which is more than what most Zombie employers offer. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie essentially acts like Plantern, but he has Bullseye in any lane and has 1 less than Plantern. But since this is a superpower and costs 1 , you can play this early to do unblockable damage right away, then play environments like Laser Base Alpha or Teleportation Station on his lane to power him up. Since he is an Imp zombie, he benefits from Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp. However, he cannot synergize with Team Mascot or Zombie Coach unless Huge-Gigantacus gets Team Mascot from Interdimensional Zombie, because he doesn't lead the class. Another way to do this is if Z-Mech gets him through Quasar Wizard, then plays him and Team Mascot. Also, note that you can only play him on the Zombies Play phase and not the Zombie Tricks phase unlike other zombie superpowers without the use of Teleport or Teleportation Zombie, so he cannot block plants after the Plants Play phase and thus can be easily destroyed by tricks. Against Treat this zombie like Plantern, as he becomes powerful in an environment and has Bullseye in any lane. If he is not in an environment, Berry Blast or can destroy this in one hit. If he is in an environment, use Zapricot or to destroy him. You can also weaken him by moving Iron Boarder out of an environment, but only if he is in one. You can also turn him into a useless 0 /1 zombie by using Weed Whack on him when he is not in an environment. Gallery IronBoarder2UnfinishedStats.PNG|Iron Boarder's statistics Seed Boarder.png|Iron Boarder's card Iron Boarder card.png|Iron Boarder's card image Iron Boarder.png|Iron Boarder's textures Nakedgoldboi.png|HD Iron Boarder IronBoarderCameo.jpg|Iron Boarder's cameo as seen in a comic strip Is it a bird.png|Iron Boarder being played Is it a plane.png|Iron Boarder attacking No it's Iron Boarder.png|Iron Boarder destroyed Iron Boarder Mustached.png|Iron Boarder in Ice Moon (note that he has a mustache due a glitch) VR Pianist in a nutshell.png|Iron Boarder in Laser Base Alpha Iceberg used on iron Boarder.jpg| being played on Iron Boarder Big Chill used on Iron Boarder.jpg|Big Chill being played on Iron Boarder Screenshot 2018-02-25-09-42-37-1.png|Weed Whack being played on Iron Boarder Whoops my zombie slipped.png|Banana Peel being played on Iron Boarder BarrelonBoarder.jpg|Barrel of Barrels being played on Iron Boarder UntrickableIronBoarder.jpg|Iron Boarder with the Untrickable trait Frozen iron boarder.jpg|Iron Boarder frozen two traits Iron Board.png|Iron Boarder with a star icon on his strength Giant Iron Board.jpg|Gigantic Iron Boarder due to a glitch UnusedIronBoarderAnimation.PNG|Iron Boarder doing an Overshoot attack BoardingonaWhale.jpg|Iron Boarder Fused with Killer Whale Trivia *His description has a grammatical mistake, having an "a" in front of Huge-Gigantacus' name, as if he were an object, not a character. *There is a glitch where Iron Boarder gains a mustache when he gets Bounced, as if he were Conjured by Imposter. **However, this is normally impossible to happen as Iron Boarder is a superpower, and therefore, cannot be Conjured by Imposter. ru:Железный нахлебник Category:Sports cards Category:Imp cards Category:Superpowers Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Bullseye cards Category:Imps